Vienna
by xHelloFreakingKittyx
Summary: Slow down you crazy child, you're so ambitious for a juvenile. But then if you're so smart tell me why are you still so afraid?


**Title: **Vienna

**Summary: **Slow down you crazy child, you're so ambitious for a juvenile. But then if you're so smart tell me why are you still so afraid? Where's the fire, what's the hurry about? You better cool it off before you burn it out. You got so much to do and only so many hours in a day.

**Pairing{s}: **It's a surprise. c;

**AN:**_ I started this two years ago, so a little editing and BAM! Story._

**-_()**

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own BTR; **Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon do. **Title & Summary owned by **Billy Joel. **I own **the OCs, made ups, and make believes.**

**-_()**

Enjoy! c;

**~xHelloFreakingKittyx **

* * *

><p><strong>No POV:<strong>

Natalia Grant was sitting in her brother's suburban, wearing black skinnies, a black Nemo tee, and black high-tops. Her waist length black hair fell down her back and over her shoulders while her glassy grey orbs were shifty. Her make-up and nails were painted black so all together, she looked almost scary.

She, along with her baby brother and her older brother's slutty friends, were sitting in the parking lot of the apartment complex of the Palmwoods. Natalia was reading some paper she'd snatched from the desk about how the Palmwoods was "remodeled" and "totally different."It was apparently supposed to be for upper-class, and famous celebrities.

But really, Natalia couldn't care less.

She crumpled the paper, and threw it out the window, before seeing her baby brother, looking insanely glum.

"Mason," She asked in her southern sweet voice, "What's wrong, cookie?" Mason, a small ten year old boy, with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. He sighed and responded in a monotone, "Justin isn't staying the night." Natalia looked at him and frowned, "Why?"

Mason turned around and glared at the two slutty girls in the backseat.

Kara DiAngelo and Jodi Panem graduated the year Natalia entered high school. They graduated with honors. Natalia had a theory that they had slept with the male teachers to get those grades.

Natalia looked over to Mason, who had his head down and was crying. She wiped his tears and hugged him. "It'll be OK," She hushed him, "C'mon let's go check out our apartments."

"Okay.." Mason said as he grabbed his Transformers backpack. He had everything Transformers. He loved them.

Natalia realized it was raining. "Stay here while I go get the umbrellas." She smiled, opened the door and ran out to the back of the truck.

"Damn." she mumbled, "I left my hoodie in the front seat. Ugh. Oh well." She smiled opened the back of the truck and grabbed four umbrellas.

Natalia opened one of them, stood under it, and ran back to the front seat.

She handed one to Mason and threw two to Kara and Jodi, "C'mon princesses, let's go." They glared at her, which made Mason laugh and made her smile.

She grabbed her black messenger bag, threw the strap on her shoulders, stepped out of the truck and opened the umbrella for her baby brother. Mason climbed out, gripped Natalia's hand and stood under the umbrella with her.

Natalia smiled and laughed gently. He'd been like this since their parents had died, and they had to move to New Orleans with Justin & his two friends.

Kara and Jodi hated Natalia and Mason, and the siblings knew it. So the two were happy they were moving into the new home. They were going back home tonight, and the siblings planned to eat a fancy dinner in celebration. Louisiana was torture for the two.

Kitty Hawk is nothing like Louisiana.

Natalia missed home. She missed her best friend, Abigail. She missed the water crashing on the eastern shores. But most of all, Natalia missed her parents, Suzanne & Michael Grant.

_'Oh well,'_ she thought as she walked inside the Palmwoods, _'Life has its ups and downs. Let's hope something great comes from this.'_

The two walked to the apartment in a slow pace. After riding the confusing elevator up, and wandering the endless halls for what seemed like an hour, the door to 2K seemed like an entrance to a murder's home.

Natalia grabbed the handle and turned the door gently. It swung open and to the siblings amazement, 2K wasn't so bad.

"Whoa!" Mason said, running inside and around the halls.

Natalia walked into the room slowly, "It's so.. so.. fancy!" She gaped at the designer furnishings and classy designs.

"Not bad. But not as nice as ours." Natalia heard a voice from behind. She turned around and saw four boys, who if she ever talked to at home, she'd be dead.

"Uhm, hi." She said, "Bye.." She began to close the door, but a foot stopped it.

The blonde boy, who seemed REALLY cocky, kicked it open, smirked and walked in. The other three followed.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan. AKA Big Time Rush, you should know us. We run this place."

Mason ran by Natalia, and she grabbed onto him gently. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I suggest you leave." The blonde laughed, "I don't think so."

Natalia gasped, gently and Mason hid behind her.

"And who are you?" the spiked hair boy, Logan, grinned and asked the sexy emo-looking girl.

She whispered a soft, "Natalia."

"Full name, my dear little vixen." James purred.

She cleared her throat, "Natalia Rose Grant." She said in a hushed tone. James turned to the boy, "Your turn, boy." Mason then shook gently but whispered, "Mason Boyd Grant.."

"'Atta boy." James grinned.

Natalia held onto Mason tight as Kendall stalked over to her and stood over her.

He grabbed her wrists tightly and growled, "Listen here, princess. We run this place. You do what we say, and you don't get hurt. Got it?"

She nodded and Kendall threw her wrists down. "Let's go boys." He snapped and they stormed out.

"What the hell was that?" Mason whispered. Natalia turned to him, "Cookie.. I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_ Thoughts?_


End file.
